gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Organization Challenges
Organization VIP/CEO Challenges are a range of in-session challenges in Grand Theft Auto Online which can be started while playing as a VIP/CEO of an Organization, initially added with the Executives and Other Criminals update. Overview These missions can be started in-session when the player's organization has at least one associate alongside them. Each mission features an objective where the the associates compete against each other. They reward GTA$ and RP prizes. Challenges ;Added with the initial release of Executives and Other Criminals *Duo Diligence - Find and collect packages marked with a Flare. While each one collected is worth GTA $100, the player with the most collected Packages wins. *Courier Service - Find and deliver a designated cash bag to a drop-off point while avoiding being hit. Any remaining cash left in the bag at the end becomes the winning score. *Point to Point - A simple associate-based Point to Point race. *Most Wanted - The heat is right around the corner, with all players in the organization hit with a 5-star wanted level. With a countdown of 10 minutes, the last player alive wins the challenge. *Market Manipulation - All open convenience stores are blipped on the map. Players have to race from store to store in a hold-up spree to collect as much money as possible. When time counts down, the player with the most money wins. *Auto Buyout - Players must steal and deliver as many vehicles as they can. Every vehicle has a specific value displayed when you enter the vehicle, so choose your acquisitions carefully. The player with the highest total value of vehicles delivered at the end of the timer wins. ;Added with the release of Further Adventures in Finance and Felony *Cashing Out – All players in the Organization compete to hack the most ATMs within a time limit. *Salvage – All players in an Organization, armed with rebreathers, compete to collect the most checkpoints in a set underwater area. Tips ;"Due Diligence" Challenge *Look out for trails of smoke to find the packages; if a package isn't found in a certain amount of time, a second Flare will be fired to light the way. *Using the 'Trackify' app will help to find each location, but remember that the app cannot detect elevated items. *If you’ve found a package but know you won’t get there first, don't waste time racing to collect it; instead, use the time to prepare for finding the next one that appears, before the competition. ;"Auto Buyout" Challenge *Consider the area when stealing a vehicle; different areas across Los Santos and Blaine County will yield higher quality vehicles to steal. It’s worthwhile taking longer to search for higher value vehicles than simply loading up on lower value vehicles. *Don’t be afraid to switch vehicles when en route to a drop-off, when finding one with a higher value. *Other Player's personal vehicles can be dropped off. *Try not to damage the vehicles on the way to the drop-off, as this will lower their value. *Race against other members of your Organization to fill that last spot at a drop-off to delay their delivery. ;"Courier Service" Challenge *Armor up to help avoid damage to at all costs, as each bullet wound will cause the player to bleed precious cash. *Even if you only make it back to the drop-off with $1, players can still beat the other competitors who don’t make it back in time. *Completing the delivery is the primary objective. Undelivered cash held at the end of the round will not count towards the score. *Be ready to move as soon as collecting the package; Cops are also eagerly watching. *It may be quicker to deliver in an air vehicle, but the player will gradually lose cash along the way. ;"Most Wanted" Challenge *If finding yourself cornered, put up a valiant last stand and go out fighting. Other members of the Organization may be in a similar situation and unable to hold out for as long as you. *The Cops are relentless during this time and the player will not be able to lose them until the timer is up. Plan the movements carefully to survive and pick an ideal spot for evading them *Stay away from aircraft, interiors and the underground tunnels, as these will knock you out of the Challenge. *If there’s more than one player alive after 10 minutes, the reward will be split between those still standing. *Use any armored vehicles such as a Kuruma, Rhino Tank, APC, etc. ;"Market Manipulation" Challenge *After a Store is robbed, it will be unavailable for a time; observe other players and plan the route to avoid getting cut off. *Killing the shop attendants is a risky strategy; it offers a quicker, but smaller payout than holding up the Store, and leads to more heat from the Cops. *Be aware of the surroundings; it is easy to get ambushed by the cops when exiting a Store. *After dying, players will drop a percentage of the cash they have already collected. The more cash is held, the larger the amount dropped will be. *When passing by an opponent making a robbery, try blowing up any getaway vehicles they may have parked outside the Store to slow them down. *A fast, armored vehicle is indispensable for this mission; a good opportunity to try out one of the armored models of the Baller, Schafter and Cognoscenti, as well as the armored Kuruma and Insurgent Pick-Up. See Also *Organization Work *Motorcycle Club Challenges - Challenges available for Motorcycle Clubs, added as part of the Bikers update. *Freemode Challenges - Challenges available for all players, added as part of the Freemode Events Update. External Links *VIP Challenges Tips on Rockstar Newswire Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Side Missions